A King and His Men
by Julian McQueen
Summary: When Bino is angry for King and Fox skipping meetings at the "Good Ol' Dog's Club", he goes to find them. But when he finds the, he is in for a surprise.


Fox shivered as the cool autumn air rustled through his fur, sending chills down to his bones. He was lying in the grass, waiting for _him _to show up. King sighed and his ears folded back. "Maybe he forgot…" He muttered quietly to himself, the feeling of disappointment.

"Hey."

King suddenly sat up to see a male Siberian husky walking towards him with a large grin on his face. King's ears perked up and he suddenly began to grin too. He quickly got up and embraced the husky warmly, as if he were a toy King lost long ago. The husky, known as Fox, chuckled and returned the embrace. "Boy." He chuckled, "Somebody missed me!" King blushed and rubbed a paw behind his head, a sheepish smile forming on his face. Fox smiled and lightly kissed King on the nose, causing the corgi to burn with embarrassment. "What? You still bothered by that whole 'guys kissing' thi-"

However, Fox never finished his question, as he was abruptly cut off by King's muzzle making contact with his own. Their bodies fell on the soft green grass, their muzzles never releasing contact. Slowly, King placed his paw on Fox's shoulder as the kiss became more intense. Their bodies pressed tighter against one another as their tongues wrestled inside their mouths for dominance. Finally, the duo decided to break the kiss, leaving only a thread of saliva to connect them.

"Whew." King gasped. He felt like his body was on fire, and it felt good. "How long has it been since we hooked up?" He asked his companion. Fox sighed and began counting his fingers. It had been three weeks since the two decided to become a couple, and the only one who was actually aware of this was Fido, who had promised to keep it a secret until they were ready. "Man, I've never felt anything this good in my entire life." King said happily. Fox looked at King with a smirk on his face. "Oh really?" Fox asked suggestively, now raising an eyebrow. "What about that 'other thing' we do? You know, the 'playful activities' we do together…" King suddenly blushed and looked away nervously, causing Fox to let out a large chuckle. "Well… I suppose nothing could beat that…" King admitted nervously. Fox only smiled before positioning himself above King, who was now blushing wildly. "Fox…" Fox lowered his head and began to lightly kiss King's neck, distracting him while one of Fox's paws decided to head downward into…

"Yelp! Oh… Fox… Ah…"

Meanwhile, at the "Good Ol' Dogs Club", Bino was pacing around the club lobby inpatient and furious. "Damn it, WHERE ARE KING AND FOX! They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" He grabbed a bone-shaped cookie from the refreshment table and crushed it with his paws, laving crumbs on the wall-to-wall carpet. Fido, who was sitting in a lounge chair reading a book, gave a small sigh. "If they don't make it today, they don't make it." He muttered, not even so much as glancing at his younger brother. "Not everybody is as 'committed' to the club as you are, Bino." Bino turned his head sharply at his older brother, his teeth exposed in an arrogant snarl. "Shut up! King and Fox are _very_ important members of the club, if they don't show up, our club get's boring!" He pointed a finger at Fido accusingly. "You know where they're at, do you? You better tell me or else-" Fido glanced from his book to Bino with a stern gaze. "Or else WHAT, Brother?" He asked. He expected Bino to flinch, but instead, crossed his arms and gave Fido a wide grin. "Or I'll show everyone the pictures of what happed last Thanksgiving." Bino answered quietly.

"…"

"They're in the forest..."

Bino stomped angrily through the forest, his rage fueling him through the dark landscape. "Stupid Fox." The dog muttered to himself. "Ever since King came along he's been skipping meetings, neglecting his duties as co-chairman of the club, and not even getting the refreshments!" Bino grabbed a branch from a nearby tree, destroying it in his rage until he had nothing but tiny sticks in his paw. "Humph, just wait till I see them. They'll be sorry they ever messed with 'Bino von-"Suddenly, Bino began hearing small sounds; he turned and noticed a small amber glow in the distance. It was apparently the glow of a campfire. Bino listened closer and immediately recognized the sounds as the voices of King and Fox. He clenched the bundle of sticks inn his hand, a few of the snapping at the strength of his grip. "There you are." He muttered quietly. "It's time to make you pay…" Bino darted toward the light, his anger rising with each step. He finally stopped right at the edge of the final bushes that were in front of the campfire, opened his mouth to shout at the duo…

And froze.

Bino dropped the sticks he was clenching onto, and stood still in shock and confusion at what he saw. King was apparently sitting on Fox's waist, pressing his muzzle to Fox's. Bino's muzzle dropped. A single thought flew into Bino's thick head." _A-are they… Kissing?_" Fox suddenly broke the kiss and sighed, lifting his head up toward the night sky.

"Hey Bino."

King suddenly flinched and turned toward Bino, who was still frozen. "B-B-Bino!" King exclaimed a mixture of panic and surprise was on his face his hands outstretched toward the stunned dog. "Uh… This isn't what it looks li-"

Fox suddenly stood up and put a hand on King's shoulder. "Relax, King. I knew Bino would look for us. Just hand me your collar and keep calm." King looked at Fox with a look of confusion and he slowly removed his collar and looked at it. "M-my collar? What are you going to do with it?" Fox smiled as he took the collar from King and removed his own. "I'm just going to teach ol' Bino here a lesion he won't soon forget." He chuckled, suddenly grapping Bino and lifting him over his shoulder, carrying him away from the bushes. Bino snapped out of his daze and began flailing. "Hey, whaddya think you're doing? Leggo, hey! I demand you let me go, right now!" Fox sighed and flung Bino down on the ground. Bino groaned and began to rub his back. However, before he could do anything, Fox grabbed one of Bino's wrists and strapped it to one of the small tree nearby with one of the collars.

"Hey, wha-?"

Fox proceed to do the same with the other, resulting with a helpless, but furious, Bino, whose legs were kicking up a storm. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He shouted,"What the hell were you two doing, and why did you tie me up like this?" Fox smiled and leveled his face with Bino's. "Well, you found out our secret, and we can't let you get away with that info." He stood up and approached King, only crouch down, and turn his head toward Bino. "At least, not without a price." King gulped. "W-we're not gonna kill him or anything like that, are we." Fox smiled and lightly licked his corgi partner on the forehead. "Nope, were gonna make him watch." Bino raised an eyebrow. "Watch what?" He asked, his curiosity rising. However, as Fox turned his head back to Bino, he gave him a look that shot down Bino's curiosity. "No…" he whispered. Fox snickered. "You catch on fast." He said. "Though I wouldn't worry. By the end of this, you'll like what you see, and what you feel too. So relax yourself, the fun's only beginning."

As Fox talked to Bino, his true attention was focused at King, who was now lying on the grass, his legs apart as his 7-inch member was completely exposed. Fox smiled and helped King up and faced him toward Bino. He pointed at King's throbbing wonder. "This is a dick." He exclaimed proudly. Bino's eyes narrowed in a threaten notion. "I can see that." He snarled at the husky, who now lightly took the member in his paws, forcing a gasp from his partner. He rotated King so the corgi's side was facing Bino. He then got on his knees and looked at Bino, grinning. "I will now proceed to suck it."

And so he did. King made a loud gasp as Fox began to fellate him. His paws resting lightly on his shoulders and his breaths became more audible. Bino meanwhile, was feeling very uncomfortable as he watched his friend, who was a guy, put another guy's duck in his muzzle. Bino wanted to look away, but felt unable to, as if something told him not to. He gritted his teeth, that something was probably the part of him that _actually_ liked this, and, to Bino's dismay, that part might actually come out during this long autumn night.

King clenched onto his lover's shoulders a littler tighter and his breaths became more and more coarse. He was reaching his peak very soon, and it would not be long until…

King let out a sharp cry, and he blew his load. Fox only let out a small moan as he gulped down the cum that flowed unto his mouth. He pulled his muzzle away from King's throbbing member, a few thin threads of semen momentarily kept Fox's tongue and King's member before splitting apart. Fox looked at Bino, who was now extremely shocked. "I-I can't believe you drank that…" Fox smirked. "It's an acquired taste, you get used to it eventually."

Fox laid his body on the grass, inciting Bino's curiosity yet again. He proceeded to pull King up unto his body. Suddenly, Bino noticed that Fox's 8-inch member was completely exposed, probably from getting aroused after playing with King. Fox looked at Bino, giving a large grin again. "I will now to proceed to place a finger into King's tail hole." He exclaimed proudly, lightly sucking on his fingers. He then proceeded to slowly push one finger into King's tailhole, causing the corgi to gasp and shiver. Bino was dumbfounded yet again. "B-But isn't that where you…" However, Fox ignored him as he pushed an other finger into the corgi's tailhole, causing King to let out another cry, his eyes beginning to well up with tears. He kept his fingers in there for a few minutes before pulling them out. King's breath was hard again, but he regained his composure as Fox whispered him something.

"Yeah, I can take it."

"You sure? I'm gonna have to be a little rough."

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Alright," King whispered kissing King on the nose. "I'll try to be gentle."

Fox positioned his member at King's tailhole and began to lightly push his yiffstick inside. King gripped his partner's shoulders. Fox pushed his member halfway into the small corgi. King gasped and grabbed his partner's shoulders even tighter as Fox pushed all the way to the knot. Bino was beside himself at what he saw. Fox was actually pushing his member into King's tailhole, and King was actually enjoying it.

It was long before Fox would reach his climax; he shoved himself into King with a hard thrust, his cock filling King up with his seed. Fox and King remained unmoving for minutes as Fox emptied himself completely. He pulled himself out and the both of them stood back on their feet. King sighed and asked Fox how Bino reacted to the "fun" they had. Fox looked over and began grinning.

"See for yourself."

Bino, panting and completely erect at 7 inches, was completely aroused and was now at the mercy of the no-so-ambiguously gay duo. Fox approached him and gripped Bino's member, causing him to arch his back and give out a moan. Fox smiled and began to suck on Bino. He chuckled to himself at the sight of the oh-so-confident Bino struggling at Fox's command. He pulled Bino's member out of his mouth, repositioning himself so he squatted above the throbbing doghood. Bino gasped. "You're… Gonna put my… in there?" Fox smirked, but didn't say a word and he slid Bino's member entirely into his tailhole. Bino gave an audible moan. Fox could not help but grin as he rotated his body, his back now facing Bino.

"Go for it King." Bino gasped as King, still erect, approached the bound Bino, and positioned himself at Bino's tailhole, his tip pressing against the entrance. Bino gasped. "T-That's not gonna hurt, is it?" Fox gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, but only for a short time…" Bino's eyes widened and he pulled at his bound wrists, unable to beak himself free. "No wait pl- AUGH!"

Bino screamed as King penetrated him, waves of pain blasting through his body. He began tear up as a result. King continued to thrust into Bino while at the same time; he sucked on Fox's member. Eventually, the pain subsided and Bino began to feel massive waves of pleasure burst into his body. However, the pleasure of his member being contracted by Fox's tailhole, combined with the sensation he experienced he received with each thrust he received from King proved too much for poor Bino, and he reached his climax very shortly, shooting seed into Fox's tailhole. The contractions that Bino's tailhole gave off also contracted around King's member, eventually goading him into climax.

King and Fox lied at Bino's sides, the lot panting off a storm as they each recover from their orgasms. Bino was the first one to speak. "When we get back." He began. "We don't speak to anyone about this, and we forget this ever happened." King rose his head up and looked at Bino. "But what if Sasha find out?" He asked. Bino shorted. "Heh, she won't find out, and even if she did, she probably too stupid to do anything. Now untie me so we can get back."

Meanwhile, little to the three of them, another figure was watching them from the depths of the forest.

"Hm. So this is where you went, my, "Boyfriend". Oh, you are defiantly going to pay for this. Kihihihi…"


End file.
